


To Have a Home

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Homeless Gavin, Mama Griffon, Papa Geoff, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to owe them for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for Geoff adopting a homeless Gavin who has epilepsy. I'm such a fucking sucker for parental feels from the Ramsey's. Also, this is the longest part of CfM to date, and it's not even part of the main story. Go figure. Enjoy~!

Rain pelted the streets of Austin, almost drowning out the light grumbles of one sleepy-eyed man who was just trying to get to work on time, though it wouldn't be anything new if he was late. They were all used to it at this point, anyway. That didn't change the fact that he was just trying to get to work, but was stuck in traffic thanks to a mild fender-bender a few cars ahead. Then again, had he not been sitting in that traffic, he wouldn't have noticed the man huddled under a torn jacket, looking quite haggard, but young, maybe in his early twenties, at most. Blue eyes trained on the figure, dirty and thin, and felt a pang.  
  
They had always joked he was too caring for his own good, no matter how much he tried to hide it with his assholeish demeanor; the fact of the matter was, Geoff Ramsey had the biggest heart of anyone they knew, and seeing this kid in the pouring rain just twisted it in his chest. So, when traffic started moving again, Geoff found himself pulling into a parking lot nearby and grabbing an umbrella, making his way slowly to where the kid was hiding in the small alleyway.  
  
"Hey, you alright, buddy?" Geoff's voice was calm and quiet, as not to startle the oblivious man, though he jumped anyway, turning to look at the person speaking to him; the look on his face made it evident that not many people talked to him in general, "You look like shit."  
  
"Ye...," a cough and a throat clearing, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired, 's'all."  
  
The accent threw him off; it wasn't very often you found a homeless kid in Austin with a British accent. Nonetheless, Geoff was having none of the excuses, easily seeing the weariness in the green eyes, "Come on, then, at least let me buy you a sandwich, or something, dude. I'm sure you could use it."  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, I swear. Thank you, though, sir."  
  
"Geoff."  
  
"Wot?" God the word sounded funny coming from this stranger's mouth.  
  
"My name. It's Geoff. You don't need to call me sir or shit like that."  
  
"Alright...Geoff. But, really, I'm fine, I swear," either the kid was prideful, or he was skeptical about taking help from a stranger, not that Geoff could blame him; he'd probably been fucked over enough before.  
  
"You know, when someone tells you their name, they're normally wanting to know yours," Geoff smirked at the embarrassed and sheepish expression that flooded the British man's face as he inched closer, subconsciously covering the man with his umbrella, allowing him to lower the raggedy navy hoodie from where it had been covering his head.  
  
"Oh, sorry...name's Gavin."  
  
"Alright, now that Stranger Danger isn't a concern anymore, let me buy you lunch, Gavin. Promise I'm not fucking with you; I just want to get you a sandwich," the weary look was starting to fade in Gavin's eyes, and Geoff could tell the prospect of a meal was too tempting for the man to ignore, plus the kindly smile Geoff was giving him seemed safe enough.  
  
"Okay...as long as you're sure. I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"Hey, I offered, buddy. Come on, the truck is over here. We can stop at Jersey Mike's; best sandwiches in town, I swear," the grin he received in return as Gavin stood was well worth saying yes in the young man's mind; it had been quite a while since he had someone give him such a kind look. Together, they started to walk down the sidewalk, the hoodie back on Gavin's small frame, and Geoff took in just how lanky and scrawny he was; he idly wondered when the last time Gavin even had a good meal had been. As they fell in step, Geoff couldn't help but be curious about how someone from a world away ends up on the streets in a totally different country, "Where ya from, Gavin?"  
  
"Uh...Oxfordshire in England. Though, my family moved over to the US when I was twelve; my dad had a job offer in California."  
  
"So, how'd you end up in Austin? Unless you walked, which would be a dumbass move."  
  
"Nah," he chuckled quietly as they rapidly approached the lonely black truck in an old shop's parking lot, "Hitchhiked. Occasionally rode with truckers or hopped on trains. It was like a bloody adventure novel, but, I like Austin. It's not as hostile as Los Angeles was."  
  
"I bet," Geoff hummed in agreement, unlocking the doors and hopping in the driver's side, Gavin cautiously joining him in the vehicle, looking like it was the first time he had ever been in one, which I may have been the first time in years for all he knew, "How long have you been...ya know?"  
  
"Homeless?" at the humorless, bitter smile Geoff nodded, the truck rumbling to life as he turned the key, turning away as he slipped it into drive, "Since I was fourteen."  
  
"Jesus Christ! How old are you now? Twenty?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"You look younger," he said, taking a turn at the intersection, the route to the restaurant engrained in his memory at this point, "But I figured it was the fact that you were so skinny."  
  
"Ah, yeah, I'm twenty."  
  
"How are you not dead, dude? Fourteen is young as dicks to be on the street."  
  
Another bitter laugh filled the cab, "I wonder that myself everyday."  
  
Watching the kid inhale the sandwich and gulp down the water he was given gave Geoff a sense of satisfaction; he, himself, was slowly chewing on his own sandwich, smiling softly as, for the third time, Gavin went to get more water, the first refill only coming after Geoff had assured him that it was free, and no-one would get mad at him for wanting more water. So, he was startled when his phone began to ring, Gavin jumping at the sudden noise. Seeing Burnie's name flashing at him from the screen, Geoff had to bite his lip; this wasn't going to go over well. Getting up, he flashed Gavin an apologetic smile and stepped outside, where the rain had settled into a light mist, and flipped open his phone, Burnie's voice carrying over the speaker before he could ever say hello.  
  
"You better have a fucking good excuse for not being here, asshole."  
  
"Uh, well, I kinda do. See, I found-"  
  
"If you say another kitten, I may kill you."  
  
"No, it's not a kitten, asshole," Geoff huffed, getting cut off again before he had a chance to continue.  
  
"Griffon my kill you for me if it's a puppy," Burnie's annoyed voice was clear though the speaker, and he could hear Gus in the background 'Not again!'  
  
"He's not fucking puppy. He's a twenty-year-old homeless kid from England named Gavin. I saw him in the rain and took him to get a damn sandwich," he snapped, cutting off his friend's tirade; the silence that met his statement only lasted a moment.  
  
"You've outdone yourself. We all know you aren't going to let that kid go back into the rain."  
  
Geoff sighed, running a hand through his hair; there was no denying Burnie's accusation. He had no intent to let the kid go back out into the rain, "You know me. I couldn't just leave him there. I still can't. He's just a kid, Burnie."  
  
A sigh sounded from the other end and he could just see Burnie's torn expression; on one hand, Burnie admired his heart and his ability to care for everyone, on the other hand, the fact that he was currently caring for a random young man was exasperating as fuck.  
  
"So, what, are you taking him back to your place? You sure that's a good idea with Griffon being pregnant?"  
  
"The kid is harmless. He looked more terrified of me than anything when I walked up to him."  
  
"Well, do whatever you think, dude. I know you will anyway. I look forward to meeting your new pet, at least. Hopefully, he's not as fucking annoying as you."  
  
"Thanks, Burns. I love you, too."  
  
"Bye, Geoff. Be careful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get to work. I'll call ya later."  
  
The click of the receiver was his only answer, and Geoff lowered the phone from his ear, staring at the dialpad. Griffon. He needed to call Griffon and make sure him taking in the lad would be accepted. His fingers deftly dialed the home number, smiling when he heard her voice after two rings.  
  
"No, you can't bring your newest kitten home. Or puppy. Or squirrel or bird or whatever you found this time."  
  
"What about a twenty year old British guy?" Stunned silence met the statement and he had to chuckle, "Funny, Burnie did the same thing."  
  
"A twenty-year-old British guy? What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, Geoffrey?" He honestly couldn't tell if she was angry or annoyed, but both tended to be dangerous to his health; so, in true Grif form, he proceeded to whine.  
  
"But, Griffon! I couldn't just leave him out in the rain! He looks like he hasn't eaten anything decent in months! He's been on the street since he was fourteen; he seems like a good kid, just dealt a shitty hand."  
  
He heard her sigh, and knew the fate of Gavin rested on her hands. A grin of triumph split his face when she finally replied, "If you trust him, Geoff, I trust you. Bring him home. I'll dig out some of your old clothes and get the spare bedroom into something livable. Has he eaten?"  
  
"Jersey Mikes."  
  
"Good. I'll see you soon, okay? Be careful."  
  
"I will; be home soon. And thanks, Griff."  
  
"Bring home your new project and make me something good for dinner, and we'll be even."  
  
He chuckled, amused, "Yes, ma'am. Love ya."  
  
"Love you, too, you big softie."  
  
To say Gavin looked tense when he walked back into the restaurant would be an understatement. He nervously eyed every person who walked by, not that he could blame them, based on the sour looks people were shooting the young man. The gratefulness that shined in Gavin's eyes when Geoff returned was almost heartbreaking, and Geoff was more than willing to help the guy leave the hostile environment, "C'mon,  Gav, back to the truck with us."  
  
He didn't hesitate to follow, clutching his cup of water like it was the only thin saving him from being harassed. It was only after he was in the truck that Gavin seemed to realize what was going on, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. Nowhere bad, I promise. If I wanted to murder your ass I would have done it before I bought you a sandwich, buddy."  
  
"That's...strangely comforting."  
  
"Good, that was my goal."  
  
Silence reigned in the truck's cab as they moved down the highway, at least, until curiosity seemed to take hold of the younger man, "So...what do you do, Geoff?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm a voice actor. I'm the voice of a main character in a kinda popular web show based on the video game Halo."  
  
"That's top! I used to love playing Halo with my brother. What's the series about?"  
  
With a grin, Geoff launched into the crazy, wild stories of the Red and Blue teams in Blood Gulch, pleased when Gavin would laugh at the jokes, or very animatedly ask him questions about the process of making an episode. The kid proved to be quite smart, though lacking in the common sense department, as he found out by the crazier and crazier questions Gavin was throwing at him. By the time they pulled into the driveway, Gavin seemed a lot more at ease than he had been before, though those defenses raised once more upon seeing the house.  
  
"Welcome to Casa De Ramsey, idiot," he couldn't keep the fondness from leaking into his voice, and, upon Gavin's curious look, he clarified, "This is my place. Well, mine and my wife's. Come on, she knows we're coming."  
  
Gavin quietly followed as Geoff hopped out of the truck, hiding behind the elder man as the door opened and one Griffon Ramsey greeted them at the door.  
  
"Alright, where is he?"  
  
"I'm happy to see you, too, Griff."  
  
Ignoring her husband's deadpan, she shoved him out of the way, turning her gaze upon the scrawny man looking unsure behind Geoff's larger frame. Quietly, he clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction at what she saw, before addressing Geoff, "Go show him how to work the shower. I'll pull out the smallest clothes you have. Once the sheets are out of the dryer, I'll make up the bed in the extra room, and throw his stuff in the washer."  
  
"As you wish, Griffon," Geoff grinned, looking back at the bemused and stunned British man, "There's no arguing with her, now, buddy. Best let her take control."  
  
"You...you guys don't have to do this for me..."  
  
"No, we don't have to, but we want to, Gavin," a warm smile graced Griffon's face as she tried to smooth the messy, dirty hair gently, Gavin cautiously letting her, "Now, let Geoff take you upstairs."  
  
One shower and clothes adjustment later, Gavin was curled up on the couch in the Ramsey's living room, knees to his chest, watching the couple as they returned to the room from making what would be Gavin's bed. Griffon settled beside him, her belly just barely starting to show her pregnancy; Geoff flopped down on her other side, pulling her close with one arm.  
  
Obviously, there was some sort of maternal instinct kicking in with Griffon and Gavin soon found himself leaning against the woman awkwardly at first, relaxing slowly upon the soothing hand running though his now clean hair, "You haven't had a lot of affection, have you?"  
  
"No...I-I haven't. Not too many people wanna hug a homeless kid."  
  
"But you're a cutie," Griffon grinned as Gavin turned bright red, hiding his face in her shoulder, though not moving enough to interrupt her petting. Geoff playfully huffed beside her, eyeing his wife skeptically.  
  
"I feel like I should be worried," he grunted as she smacked his chest, giving him a disapproving look, "What?"  
  
"Shut up, Geoff."  
  
"Make me."  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek for his troubles, though Geoff seemed more than pleased with that; Gavin had peeked out, watching the display of affection almost curiously with a hint of sadness in his eyes; they reminded him of his own parents before...well, before everything, "There, happy now you big baby?"  
  
"For now," the playful grin was back and she rolled her eyes in exasperated fondness before returning her attention to the lad curled into her side, smirking as she conspiratorially stage whispered to him, "Sometimes, I'd like to trade him in for a different man. Maybe one without the sass."  
  
Gavin giggled, Geoff pouted, and Griffon laughed; it almost felt like they had been doing this for years, like Gavin wasn't a newcomer in their home. It was nice, especially so to the British man; for the first time since he was fourteen, he felt like he was wanted. Part of him was trying to remind him it wouldn't last, but he was far too content to care right then. He was happy for the moment, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Of course, that couldn't stay.  
  
He felt it suddenly, that feeling that there was a darkness starting to creep into his mind, a feeling he was so very familiar with. He panicked internally; not here. Not where they could see. Not when he knew they would toss him back out once they realized the burden he carried. So, he did the only thing he could think to do: got up and hurried to the bathroom, giving his caretakers an apologetic smile at their curious gazes before shutting the door, not remembering to lock it in his haste, before he slid down the wall, allowing himself to give in to the pull, praying it would be quick.  
  
A couple minutes passed without a sound from the small downstairs bathroom, and worry was starting to set in, Griffon finally convincing him to go check on the lad, making sure everything was alright. The kid had seemed to be in a hell of a hurry when he bolted for the bathroom.  
  
"Gavin?" Geoff questioned through the cheap door, listening for any acknowledgement from the other side, "You okay, buddy?"  
  
No response.  
  
"I'm going to open the door, okay?"  
  
No response.  
  
Finding the young man propped against the wall, ridgid and eyes unfocused, was nothing short of alarming to say the least, "Gavin?"  
  
No response.  
  
Trying to push down his panic, Geoff did the only thing he could think to do: scoop the smaller and much lighter man into his arms and carry him into the living room, Griffon sucking in a startled breath upon seeing the stationary man. She instantly moved to cradle his head in her lap as Geoff sat on the coffee table, rubbing Gavin's cool arm, his eyes wide in his fear.  
  
"What do you think's wrong with him?" Griffon's voice had gotten slightly higher in alarm, her hand carding through sandy locks, giving Geoff a desperate look, "Should we call 911?"   
  
"No, give him a minute longer. Maybe...maybe he'll come to."  
  
Apparently, those were the magic words, the spell that Gavin had seemed to be under suddenly breaking, his green eyes blinking blearily up at Griffon and Geoff. Something seemed to be processing in the twenty-year-old's mind and once it clicked, a soft 'oh' was uttered; they watched as his expression crumbled in defeat, looking ready to cry, and Geoff could tell his wife was doing her best not to give him the tightest hug she could. First, they needed answers.  
  
"Gavin, what happened? You had us worried, sweetheart," motherly concern was pouring from Griffon in waves, not that either man could blame her for it.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I'll...I'll just go..." The broken note in his voice was the final straw and Geoff found himself giving in to what Griffon had been trying to keep in check. Firmly, he pulled the man into a hug, quietly speaking into the lad's hair.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere. We just want to know what happened, just in case it happens again."  
  
Gavin looked up, confusion masking the hope he felt; they weren't angry. They were worried. For him.  
  
"It...it was a seizure. I...I have epilepsy. That's why I left home...my mum...she didn't want a broken son. She didn't want to deal with my problems. And my dad...he wouldn't speak to me. I didn't exist to him. Not after they found out. So I left. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm more of a problem than I was before. I tried to make it stop, but it wouldn't. It wouldn't," hot tears stained Geoff's t-shirt and he felt himself tightening his grip on the frail boy, Griffon joining the hug not seconds later, Gavin gripping the back of Geoff's shirt like they were going to leave; in his mind, though, it was logical. No one wanted a broken man. No one wanted to deal with someone like him.  
  
"Shush, Gav. It's okay. I'm glad we know. We'll call and get you a doctor's appointment with our normal doctor and see if there's anything she can do to maybe make them happen less. Until then, though, you're staying here and you're telling us when you think it'll happen instead of hiding, you understand me?" Geoff kept his voice soothing, yet firm, as if he was the man's father; currently, he was the closest thing Gavin had.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He was staying. They didn't cast him out. They didn't hate him for what he couldn't control. They were showing him the most kindness he had felt in years.

He was going to owe them for the rest of his life. 


End file.
